Captive
by WeskersSlave
Summary: Adults only! A story of Albert Wesker and a captive. I am new at writing so please forgive any errors, even tho I have proofread, I can't guarantee I caught all of the errors.


(Rated Mature, for adults only!)

I was mentally exsausted, things hadn't been going well for me..like always. I decided to just go to sleep without changing out of my red and black mini dress I was wearing, which was comfortable enough. Curling up in my bed and soft blankets, I wanted to have decent dreams this time instead of the unpleasant nightmares I always had.

It was in the middle of the night, I did NOT want to wake up from what seemed to be a decent dream I was dreaming of strong arms around me, lifting me out of my bed, these arms were not ones I had ever felt before, firm and intimidating they were.  
I felt the breeze of the outdoors and welcomed it as it was a far cry from the 100 degree heat that invaded during the day I heard a deep, crisp, slightly accented voice saying Hurry and open the door as I was then placed gently on what felt like the seat of a large vehicle, and positioned unnaturally, as the same firm hands held me still so I wouldn t fall off of it.  
I heard voices, speaking in whispers, the deep voiced gentleman I had heard before. As usual in most dreams I could barely make out any whole words the two were sharing, but what I did hear clearly was that crisp voice saying, Not to worry, she s quite a deep sleeper .  
Then there was a blank part of my dream, then to my relief, it came back, I was still in the same vehicle, this time empty, which looked now to be an SUV from the inside, it had all black upholstery and very well kept and clean. I looked out of the dark tinted windows and with the help of a dim light on a nearby post, I saw a silhouette of a tall, intimidating form walking away from the vehicle carrying what looked like another young girl. I thought to myself, this is a bit strange and I looked around some more, I could see nothing else through the windows as they were tinted so dark it was impossible to see through them at night. I gave up and lay back down again.

What I experienced next made me shudder, As I awoke I suddenly realized that this was NOT a dream, this was real, VERY real. I saw that I was in a large dark room, even though it was now daytime. It looked to be that of a castle dimly lit by a few nearby wall candles, the bed I was in was really comfortable, and made of soft luxurious black fabrics which I might of enjoyed if I wasn t so preoccupied, it was a four post bed made of wood, painted black.  
When I tried to get up and out of the bed, I was taken by surprise at the violent tug that I felt on my ankle, I moved the covers to find a large chain attached to a shackle around my ankle, the other end attached to the post of the bed. Now I was afraid!.... Who had done this?! Why was I here?! I yanked on the chain with all my might and I heard the chain clanking against something, I looked at the end of the bed and realized there was a makeshift cage there, about big enough to hold a human, as I looked closer I realized this was the girl I saw the dark figure carrying, she was my friend Rhiannan? I asked, but no answer, RHIANNAN! I said a little louder, and she jerked. Shocked, she looked up at me, I could see she had a black eye, which led me to believe she had been knocked out. Marissa? , she said to me where are we? I have no idea ,Can you get free? , I asked her, as she tried to get up she was suddenly aware she had been chained aswell, hers attached to a metal circle in the cement wall. I ran my hand through my long, almost white blonde hair, trying to think, My hand ran across a bobby pin I had left in my hair the night before in my haste to go to bed. I pulled it out and bent it so it would fit into the simple lock attached to my angle shackle, I kept wiggling it around in a panic, my hands shaking, trying to get myself free before whoever locked us up in chains came back finally I heard a click in the lock, I got it! , I said.. freeing myself quickly I jumped over the edge of the bed to Rhiannan, I tried to jimmy the lock on the cage this was a different lock than the one on my chains, I just couldn t get it, I tried and tried, I was getting more and more nervous Then to my horror, I heard footsteps coming from the hall outside of the room hurry! RUN! she said as I tried to find a way out, Or at least a good spot to hide! I ran in circles looking around the unfamiliar room, then I spotted a doorway, with a smaller door than that of the one that was at the end of the room, I hesitated, looking at Rhiannan, not wanting to leave her like that, and she motioned for me to run...I ran to the door, opening it to find a shower room the size of a normal bedroom in most houses. I saw a wall that surrounded one corner, that looked to be a private shower of some sort...I ran to it, crouched and put myself in the fetal position, "for the love of god, don't let whoever this is find me" I whispered to the darkness ...I heard the wooden door of the bedroom open, and I heard the footsteps coming closer and I heard Rhiannan as she suddenly realized the identity of our captor, "Wesker!", she said, shocked.  
I suddenly realized how much trouble I was in if HE found me. I shuddered as I heard the rattle of her cage and then her chains. I heard her yelp, as he said to her with such urgency that it frightened me..."Where is she!!!", he yelled, his voice still the deep, demonic like tone I remember. "I don't know!" she said, I heard him strike her, and then I heard her wince in pain as she landed on the floor, and I cringed at the thought of the imminent danger I was in, as I would probably soon experience the same thing she had, or worse.... The footsteps now continued, coming closer, I was sweating and shaking so violently by now. I was sure he would find me, I held my knees so hard against myself and leaned against the hard brick walls, trying to stay still. I heard the door open, but no footsteps. "Please, don't find me", I thought to myself.  
"Well well well", I heard as he was all of the sudden standing right next to me in the opening of the shower, I stood up quickly and held myself against the shower wall even more so. "I'll teach you to try and escape from me!" he yelled in a sexy authoritative tone. " No!, Wesker Please!, I'm sorr...", I couldn't even get the last word out before he had his hand around my neck, I struggled to breathe, kicking air, trying to reach him...then I lost conciousness. I awoke some time later, as I could see out of the stained glass windows of the bedroom that it was nighttime now, I realized that I had been re-chained to the bed...my mini dress now ripped a good way up the side from me struggling to get away from him...I looked over, drowsy, seeing Rhiannan was now laying on a chaise, sleeping. He had chained her still chained to the wall... "at least he let her out of that awful cage" I thought to myself. When I tried to get up AGAIN, I heard him..."You're not going anywhere this time!", walking from the darkness of the room was Albert Wesker, he was just as sexy as I remember now that I got a good look at him, dressed in his black shirt, leather trench coat on top of it and leather pants and boots. His bright blonde hair just as perfect as always. Yet I was still deathly afraid of him. "I wasn't trying to escape Albert, I was just erm.... looking around" I answered nervously, He slowly walked over to me, as I was laying helpless and trapped on his bed. "You're going to learn to obey me." he said and I looked down, as if I was somehow trying to look innocent, and I made a scoffing sound as if to say, "whatever", thinking he couldn't hear me. "What was that?!" I heard as I looked up and saw his eyes glow a frightening shade of red under his sunglasses, "nothing!" I said. He wasn't fooled in the least. Suddenly he was on top of me! His hands on my wrists, holding me down, he pulled out two more chains from under the pillows, shackled them on my wrists, and started ripping my favorite mini dress completely. "Wesker Please! STOP!", I said, even though I was MORE than happy to see his dominant form on top of me. He raised his hand, and backhanded me. I whimpered in pain as he then continued stripping me of what was left of my clothes, he ripped my black bra in one swift motion. Freeing my breasts, he bent down, kissing and biting my neck. I cringed, fully aware of how dangerous he was, not knowing what was coming next, he violently made his way down to my breasts, then I felt his tounge on them, playing with them, then he was biting, I enjoyed this so much! It was hard to continue acting like I didn't want this...I had wanted Albert Wesker for a while now, he had constantly haunted my thoughts for years...."Wesker, n-no..." I said, trying to protest. He suddenly reached up and grabbed my hair, yanked my head back and said softly, "I WILL have you, you're mine now and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He then let go of me and went back to my nipples, I could see that he drew blood as it was running down my side onto the black sheets...I still didn't mind. I wanted so badly to run my hands through his gorgeous blonde hair..if it weren't for these horrible chains.  
I was still struggling, frightened of the unknown. He made his way futher down, grabbing my black panties with his teeth and pulling them off...I was unsure of what to do, then he yanked my legs apart with such force it was intoxicating, "If you know whats good for you, you'll cooperate!"....I finally gave up and went limp, "There's a good girl" he said, then he made a groaning sound that was so deep and sexy I couldn't help but shudder. He then grabbed his glove with his teeth and pulled it from his hand, which went in between my legs to find the wet softness he was searching for, entering me with his fingers. I started to moan, I couldn't help it...his skilled fingers invaded me in ways I had never experienced. I started to pull on the chains more, lifting myself up as much as I could go with the chains confining me and bringing my knees up and out. "Hmh hmh hmh" he chuckled. Then he backed away and I wondered why he stopped, he gazed down at me, and said "You know what I want.......say it...NOW!" I looked at him with a pained look on my face, I couldn't say it....."SAY IT!!!" he yelled. "Master please don't stop." I said softly. "Mmm, Good girl." he said. Then he smoothly removed his jacket and shirt revealing his chisled upper body... unbuckled his belt, and undid his zipper, releasing such manhood I had never seen before, I started hyperventalating at the sight of its upright position.  
"You're going to take it, and LIKE it! Aren't you?!" He lowered his head, giving me a hard gaze from behind those glasses. I shook,"Yes Master." I said hesitantly. He showed me and evil grin, exposing his white teeth. "You're learning quickly." he said. Suddenly he was over me again, I was shocked as I didn't even see him move from where he was. Once again prying my legs apart, he hovered over me, entering me with such swiftness I was taken by surprise. I arched at the sudden feeling, pleasure and pain mingled in one, I loudly gasped, not expecting it. My head tilting back, as he pounded inside me harder and harder, showing no mercy...his strong hands holding my upper thights and rocking me back and forth so hard I was sure they would leave bruises. My hands now wrapped around the chains on my wrists, holding onto them tightly. His glasses now fell to the floor, his eyes glowing even brighter, once again piercing me with his gaze, "SAY IT!" he said in the a low growl, still pounding me. "b-but.. Wesker..." another growl escaped him...his teeth now showing, his jaw clenched.. He continued thrusting, harder and harder, "Scream for me!" he ordered. "Unnnnn...aahhh!" was all I could manage, he groaned again. I was close to cumming.. I knew it, at the risk of disapointing him and receiving punishment for it, I held on...struggling. He then said in the same dominant tone,"Be a good girl and cum for me!!!!".... "Y..Yes Master" I managed to answer...as we thrusted into each other again, we both reached our climax. A low, long groan from him and a scream coming from me...I could feel the extra wetness inside me, warm and satisfying. He then backed away picking, up his clothes and leaving immediately...I was upset then, I didn't know if I had done EXACTLY what he wanted, and by the swift way he walked away from me I imagined I did something wrong...still out of breath, I suddenly realized Rhiannan was awake now, obviously from all the noise, sitting on the same chaise. She looked at me and gave me a sly smirk and winked, as if to say, "You have no idea what you're in for." Wesker then came out of the shower room, pants back on but still shirtless, his chiseled chest and sholder muscles tense. He frowned, giving me another evil look from behind his sunglasses... that were now back on his face. He was in front of me in one swift motion again, and I jumped still naked and vulnerable, chains still holding me. he reached down, grabbed my face and stared down at me, "You disappoint me...you'll soon pay for that" he said coldly.


End file.
